hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 9
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year Nine (2016-2017) After defeating Aldra/Mukuro and her minions, Topaz took some time to rest. 418-444 Example #418: Alien Health Care (Ryouko Mikado) Example #419: That one Kirby mid-boss (Kogasa Tatara) Example #420: Blaze it! (Oshizu Murasame) Example #421: Throw in the Towel! (Zakuro Mitsukai) Example #422: Spring Meganekko (Koharu Nanakura) Example #423: Please Blog Her, Topaz-kun! (Otako) Example #424: Sticks, Stones, and Broken Bones (Botan Kumegawa) Example #425: One Woman Army (Peko Pekoyama) Example #426: Romantic Iris (Ayame Seki) Example #427: Transcendent Cutie (Sakura Hagiwara) Example #428: Fightin' Angel ♥ (Miu Furinji) Example #429: Devil in disguise (Teru Hayama) Example #430: Clumsy Sensei-chan (Yumeko Tachibana) Example #431: Glasses-On! (bike) Riders! (Yayoi Ichinose) Example #432: Exercise Coach Meganekko (Yuu Hiraoka) Example #433: The Scented Wind Across the Earth (Mai Mishou) Example #434: The Full Moon in the Sky (Saki Hyuuga) Example #435: Princess of the Twinkling Stars (Kirara Amanogawa) Example #436: My Bummer Story (Pico) Example #437: Naked Butt Punch! (Akane Isshiki) Example #438: Chunchunmaru! (Megumin) Example #439: Strumming the Wild Tune! (Hibiki Houjou) Example #440: Playing the Graceful Tune! (Kanade Minamino) Example #441: Motherly Melody of Happiness (Aphrodite) Example #442: Strumming the Soul's Tune (Eren Kurokawa/Seiren) Example #443: Playing the Goddess' Tune (Ako Shirabe) Example #444: Soft and Squishy lover of the Gruff and Rugged (Tamaki Honda) 445-468 Example #445: Home on the Renge (Renge Miyauchi) Example #446: Hey! Calorie Queen! (Hotaru Shidare) Example #447: Summer Storm (Sayoko Arashiyama) Example #448: Tomboy Waitstaff (Jun Kamigamo) Example #449: Cat Blog One (Rize Tedeza) Example #450: Light of the Vampire (Hikari Takanashi) Example #451: The Beloved(?) Marigold (Marika Tachibana) Example #452: St. Valentine's Day Massacre (By Chocolate) (Hana Miyakoshi) Example #453: Meganekko Day 2017: Meganekko of Legacy (Arale Norimaki) Example #454: Bootyful Orange (Mikan Yuuki) Example #455: Butt Crushing Commander (Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke) Example #456: Rotten Peach (Momo Belia Deviluke) Example #457: Deeper Dorkness (Darkness/Lalatina Dustiness Ford) Example #458: Delicious Smile (Lingyin Huang) Example #459: But then where's Thunder? (Lightning/Clair Farron) Example #460: Trigger Happy Kitten (Mirai) Example #461: Burly Legendary Senior (Daidouji) Example #462: Not-so-Sinister Serpent (Sassassul Quetzalcoatl/Suu-chan) Example #463: Black Dragon of Death (Kuro) Example #464: & Knuckles (Echidna) Example #465: Bewitching Black Serpent (Rider) Example #466: The Forbidden Blog of the Gothic Idol (Ranko Kanzaki) Example #467: Angely Sugar and Vanilla (Madoka Amahane) Example #468: The Magic of the Duo! (Riko Izayoi) Guest Blog 2017 (Miyuki Takara, Kaga, Yuki Nagato by ZettaiRyouiki, SPARTAN_119, and SPARTAN_119 respectively) Category:Anime Blogs